


Quiet Conversations

by Jakegender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Refrences to trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakegender/pseuds/Jakegender
Summary: Jane and Vriska talk a lot, and have some feelings of a romantic persuasion.
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Vriska Serket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Quiet Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arachonteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachonteur/gifts).



> Gifting this one to arachonteur, your vrisjane fics are the reason I wrote this one today, and I thought you might like it. Also your pesterlogger tool has 8een immensely helpful for when I pu8lish my fics, even though I didn't use it here. Can't w8 for 8dth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Vriska meet up out the back of a party with their friends, and start hitting it off.

You open the door and step out into the crisp night air. The noise of party guests and music starts to muffle as you walk across the yard, and you let go of your hair as you begin to focus on the quiet sounds of the dark. You watch some leaves rustle in a tree above, and shiver from the breeze. Footsteps crinkle on the grass, and you turn to face a bulky and well-built woman awkwardly holding a flannel jacket out to you.  
  
“This is your’s, right? I saw you take it off earlier, and was worried you might be cold out here.” Jane says gently, trying to find footing in the words.  
  
“Yeah, that’s my coat. Thanks.” you say in return, taking the jacket off her hands. The flannel feels soft in your arms, like an old, warm blanket, rolling around as you toss and turn in a sleepless night. You tap your thumb against your covered palm, and bring your attention back to the almost-conversation you’re in.  
  
As you put the flannel on and wrap the open front around yourself, she half-asks “Too loud in there, was it Vris?”  
  
“Yeah, I just,” You pause, waiting for the words to flow. “Just had to come take a breather, yknow?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I get that. I was kind of getting overstimmed myself, your jacket was just a convenient excuse to come out here.”  
  
She pulls up a garden chair out from the table and sits down, and you follow suit, resting your arm on the table and staring out past the fence.  
  
“It’s nice out here, isn’t it?” You say, almost oblivious to the fact that you’re actually talking to another person. “The quiet air, chirps of crickets, that calming cold breeze. I could stay out here all night, I reckon.”  
  
“It’s calming. Helps me take my mind off things.” she agrees, sounding just as detached from the world as you are.  
  
“We’ve never really gotten a chance to talk, have we Jane?”  
  
“We really haven’t. What have you been getting up to? Keeping yourself going okay?”  
  
“Yeah. A lot of staying inside watching movies and stuff, but I try and make sure to find it in me to go outside, talk to friends. Therapist says it’s important, and well, I usually enjoy it once I’m out there.”  
  
“Well I’m glad you could make it tonight. It means a lot, to all of us I think.” Jane says, patting her hand against yours, before pulling it back behind the table.  
  
You shift around awkwardly in your chair, turning towards her a bit, and see Jane scratching at her ear, adjusting her glasses.  
  
“Is everyone here tonight? House seems kinda packed.” you ask.  
  
“I think so, yeah. I wasn’t exactly counting, though.”  
  
“Fair enough, yeah.”  
  
The conversation peters to a halt, neither of you seeming to know what to talk about, and you instead find yourself sitting there quietly, occasionally glancing towards her, drawn in by her brilliant sky-blue eyes, glistening in the moonlight.  
The sounds of the party percolate out to the yard, mixing with the sounds of the calm nighttime, flowing into that perfect atmosphere for a heartfelt conversation. But baring your soul is difficult, especially when you don’t know what it wants to say. Instead, you just go back to floundering in meaningless small talk.  
  
“You do baking, right? Was that cake in there your’s?” You ask.  
  
Jane perks up, responding “Yes, I did! I bet they’ve cut the cake by now, would you like to try it?”  
  
“Yeah, I could go for a slice.”  
  
You both get up, and go back inside, stepping past your friends and making your way to the table of food. Jane plates up two slices, and hands one to you. The chocolate smells decadent, and as you bite in, it tastes light and fluffy. It’s really good. Your hand hovers over the cake, and before you can even make a questioning look towards her, Jane says “Go ahead Vris.” and you grab two more slices to put on your plate.  
  
“The cake is delicious, is it not Vriska?”  
  
You turn around to see Kanaya, adorned in a stunning purple velvet dress. One she designed specifically for the occasion, no doubt. It would make you feel underdressed in your button-up and jeans, if you cared about that stuff and weren’t standing next to a woman in a t-shirt.  
  
“Oh yeah, it’s great.” you say through another mouthful of the stuff. You quickly swallow, and add “Jane’s real good at baking, huh?”  
  
“She certainly is. I presume you two are having a nice time out there?” Kanaya asks.  
  
Jane smiles, and replies “Thankyou! And yes, it’s nice.”  
  
“I’m glad you are having fun with each other.” she says, parting with a wave.  
  
Your eyes dart between Jane and Kanaya, trying to interpret their smiles. What did she mean by ‘having fun with each other’ anyways? Does Kanaya think we’re doing stuff out there? We’re just talking, because we’re friends. We’re just friends who haven’t talked in a while. Or ever. Yeah, just friends.  
  
Hands full of cake, you push the door open with your side, to get back out into the quiet night. Jane grabs the door and gently closes the door before you get the chance to kick and slam it shut. The sounds of the party are once again muffled, and even though all your friends are just a few feet away, it’s just you and her, nobody else for miles.  
  
“You know, Kanaya and I used to have a bit of a thing, back in the day.” you say to Jane, as you lean back against the house and scoff another bite.  
  
“Really? I didn’t know that.” Jane responds, a faint hint of shock on her lips.  
  
“Yeah, we used to be moirails, way back when. And I might have had a bit of a flushed crush on her too. That’s what, eight sweeps ago now?”  
  
“Time really does fly, doesn’t it.”  
  
“It does. Helps when you want to put the past behind you though.” you remark.  
  
“Oh yeah, definitely.” she agrees. “I’ve had my fair share of romantic mishaps I’d rather forget. Can you believe I used to have a crush on Jake?”  
  
“No way, really? English?”  
  
“Compulsive heterosexuality does funny things to a woman.”  
  
“Yeah, fuck.” Your mind thinks back to some of the other, more harmful, relationships you’ve been involved in, and you clench your fist against your pocket to try and calm your nerves. “It, it really does.”  
  
“You okay? Vriska?” She says, moving closer to you, a sense of panic tinting her voice.  
  
“Yeah, I’m alright.” You say, moving your arm off of the touch of her hand and rubbing your forehead. Jane pulls back, and instead starts leaning up against the wall alongside you.  
  
“Is romance treating you any better these days?” you ask, despite how loaded the question is.  
  
“Well... better is relative, isn’t it Vris? I’m not pining over a man I don’t love who in turn doesn’t love me, so that’s a definite improvement!” She laughs, holding a palm to her cheek. “But now it’s... well...” She pauses, moving the hand to her face instead.  
  
“I shouldn’t have asked that, fuck, Jane, I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, no, it’s alright, just, things between Roxy and I are, well, difficult. Like, I’ve always had a crush on her, and it’s pretty clear she does too. But, I feel kind of like a real jerk barging in on her and Callie. Even though I know they love me, it’s just easier to not have that talk, you know?  
  
“Yeah, it’s tricky. Talking is really fucking hard. I still haven’t talked with Terezi about our... our stuff.” You say, head turned down and sighing. “She’s doing well. Maybe I should just leave her be.”  
  
“She’d be better off that way.” you say, voice faltering.  
  
“We really are cut from the same cloth, aren’t we?” Jane says, chuckling to herself.  
  
“I mean, look at us Vris! We’re just, too afraid of just talking to the people we love, that it just ends up hurting everyone involved.”  
  
“It’s been a lot easier talking with you though, Jane”  
  
“Yeah. It’s been nice to be able to just talk. Without pretense.”  
  
It’s a really comforting feeling, you think, having someone you can just talk to, say anything to.  
  
“You know, I think I really like you.” The words lazily fall out of your mouth, without realising what you’ve said until it’s too late.  
  
“I think I really like you too.” she says casually, as though this isn’t some major shit you just said.  
  
“You mean like, as a friend right?” you say, trying to hold your composure.  
  
“Well yes, you’re a wonderful friend. But I meant something more than that.”  
  
Oh, wow. She really said that. And means it.  
  
“Jane, can I…” You pause for an instant, but decide there’s no point denying it. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
“Oh, Vriska.” She blushes, and gingerly turns to face you. “I would just love that.”  
  
Jane leans in, presses her lips against yours. You push back, sinking into the kiss, but she pulls back before you sink too deep. Her face lingers right in front of yours, she’s staring at you, taking in the sight. And you’re doing the same. Every curve of her face, every strand of her hair, and those beautifully shining eyes, absolutely mesmerising you as they stare straight into your heart. Jane leans back in for a second kiss, and you don’t hesitate to join her. Your lips lock, she leans up against you, gently pressing you between the wall of the house and her body. She holds your cheek, cradling it so tenderly. You wrap your arms around, holding her for no reason other than you want to feel her in your hands. This feeling is so perfect, you wish it would last forever. And right now, it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, this is set as a multi-chapter work. Don't like, expect more from this? 8ut I want to at least try and write some more a8out them.


End file.
